PBB
by Miserymistmenthe
Summary: A somewhat multi-chapt fanfic sequel to J-Pop Princess's "Touch Without Feeling" lemon one-shot.  Fair Warning: Will probably contain OOCness, Will contain Shika/Ino lemons, Will contain mystery TBA Naruto characters side-pairings
1. Chapter 1

MAJOR A/N: This Shikamaru/Ino fic will somewhat be a story sequel of another writer who goes by the name of J-Pop Princess. I'm giving credit to her here, as she requested. Her original Shika/Ino story called "Touch Without Feeling" is what I'm basing this sequel on. Go read it & her other fics they are really good ^_^

This will be a multi-chapter story, will be updated irregularly, and the characters may be OOC (if I can't get their personalities/behaviors right), Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I'm broke so no sue. All manga/animation rights of Naruto go back to Masashi Kishimoto & related parties.

**P.B.B.**- Chapter 1

After reporting back to Lady Tsunade, the Hokage to wrap up the details of the mission she had with Shikamaru. The buxom blonde _**kunoichi**_ stormed out with a sour expression on her face. Her pineapple-head companion followed after her quietly to not provoke her wrath further or seemingly so. That was until he called after her.

"Ino, wait up! Can we talk?"

Like an angry cat, Ino bristled and turned around, stomping up in front of him.

Then Ino pointed an accusatory finger up at the lax bad-boy ninja.

"Shika, what is there to talk about? Hmm? You manipulated and seduced me on our mission, then at the ball you...you- Ugghh forget it!" she hissed.

'-acted like a vengeful and possessive boyfriend.' Ino wanted to mutter.

'I have to set it right, I can't let trust issues get in the way of our friendship and future missions!' Shikamaru inwardly raved. '_**Kami**_, this is so troublesome, I could be cloud-watching', he left as an afterthought.

Against his better judgment, Shikamaru silently yanked Ino by the arm into a nearby alleyway on his left. He figured if Ino had cause a scene in public it best be away daily course of human traffic.

'F-fuck Shika, you let go of me, let go!" Ino shrilled.

"No, Ino shut up a minute and just listen," Shikamaru commanded.

Ino balked at him and stopped struggling within his grasps. Choosing to cross her arms tightly and glare daggers instead.

"Hurry up, just spit it out already, Shika."

Mentally, Shikamaru took a deep breath.

'Ok well here goes…'

"Back at the Inn, I'm sorry I lost control but-"

Shikamaru's apology trails off, as his eyes ogled Ino's bountiful breasts that were begging to burst of out of the seams of that poor excuse of mesh and purple top. The bindings did nothing to make Ino seem flat-chested it served to make her appear just one size lower, a C-cup instead of a Double D.

Ino should have been more aware of that law of physics which says that, 'For every action, there is a reaction'. Indeed, crossing her arms under, puffing up her chest, and jutting out her juicy yet pouty lips was clearly Ino's undoing.

**Romaji Dictionary: **_**kunoichi='female ninja'; Kami= 'God'**_

A/N: OK, should have Chapter 2 up soon. How is it so far? if you want Read & Review, thanks X3_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: "P.B.B." is **SOMEWHAT **of a sequel to an original Shika/Ino one-shot story called "Touch Without Feeling" credited to J-Pop Princess. So, if you are looking for a mediocre-read and curious to see how I would cook up lemony sequel-material (whether it's worthy or not worthy) of that amazing one-shot, then stay tuned. Before I attempted this sequel for "TWF", I was really hoping another author would do this instead of me or that J-Pop Princess would change her mind & decide to make a sequel. :: sulk sulk sulk:: This will be a multi-chappy, will be updated irregularly, and the characters will most likely be OOC,- Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I'm broke so no sue. The only thing I own is this potentially sucky plot. All manga/animation rights to Naruto belong to Kishimoto-sama and related parties.

**P.B.B.**** - Chapter 2 _(Beta'd Version)_**

Almost as if he had teleported, Ino found herself caged against the brick wall by a very assertive alpha male. Nose to nose, eye to eye; Ino saw something briefly flicker across Shikamaru's irises.

'What was that? It couldn't be lust...could it-'

"Ino, be a good girl and don't tempt me" Shikamaru huskily whispered into the outer shell of Ino's ear, cutting off her thoughts effectively.

Ino didn't know whether to break away for an escape or quickly draw Shikamaru in to close the gap between them so she can unleash hell on his very kissable lips. She was leaning towards the latter.

Ino was scared shitless but at the same time extremely turned on. Tell-tale signs of arousal began pooling up inside of her dental-floss of a thong.

As if to show he was being serious and not using an empty threat against her. Shikamaru crushed his torso against Ino; her back arched, exposing a huge expanse of creamy neck to hungry eyes.

Just like a vampire in a B-rated horror movie, Shikamaru slowly lowered his mouth; giving off the notion that he was ready to sink his teeth into his helpless prey. Ghosting over her flesh, Shikamaru's lips parted slightly. Ino snapped her eyes shut and waited with bated breath, preparing for the impact.

What she felt was a puff of warm, damp air being blown onto the surface of her skin, right over the pulse point. A delicious shiver made its way from the back of her neck to the base of her spine. Ino lets out a wanton moan.

'Wait...what the fuck?'

Ino opened her eyes and focused her sight, expecting to see a lazy smirk blend in with the darkness. But to her shock, Shikamaru wasn't there; neither was he to the right nor the left.

"Fucking Ass-Hole!" she cursed out loud.

"I heard that," came the drawl just outside of the alley.

Ino's eyes blazed; fury hath settled in. "There you fucking are, Shikamaru! Come over here and be a man: let me castrate you, and then rip you a new one I can stuff your discarded wimpy dick and balls in!" Ino screeched out all in one breath, scaring a few cats (indicated by the yowling and the sound of trash bins toppling over).

Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru 'tsked' at Ino's unlady-like manner. 'Troublesome woman'

"Nara Shikamaru, don't you 'tsk' at me!" Ino spat in anger.

Shikamaru mentally groaned.

"Yamanaka Ino, I apologized already. After this mission I am tired and I stink, so if you want to spend your day ranting and screaming your head off in the middle of nowhere, be my guest. As for me, I want my bubble bath NOW."

Turning his back on his still-raging teammate, Shikamaru bid his farewell with a mere backwards wave; with his other hand in his pant's pocket, he made his way leisurely down the busy street.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck!" Ino punched the brick wall into oblivion.

After a few minutes of bloody abuse and torture to some poor, defenseless brick wall who was unluckily caught in storm of her wrath, Ino decided it was time to head on home for a shower. A good whiff of herself alerted her senses that she reeked something fierce.

To save herself from the likelihood of embarrassing questions from family, relatives, and/or friends about the condition of her skirt, Ino took to the roof-tops; jumping over buildings to get home.

Finally able to put herself into a blank state of mind, Shikamaru's last parting words invaded Ino's Zen.

_**["I want my bubble bath..."]**_

...Jumpstarting a whole slideshow of various steamy and vivid bath scene images of a very naked Shikamaru with bubbles clinging onto his muscular body.

"Fucking lucky bubbles," a rosy-cheeked Ino grumbled, voicing her displeasure and envy of Shikamaru's bubble bath.

A/N: ~Q&A Corner (My replies to readers' reviews)~

natsu-chan: IKR.. indeed "Touch Without Feeling" is a good read by J-Pop Princess. I wanted a sequel for that for so long..; A;

silentE: Yup I know .. this story is kinda slow in coming, but I have some stuff up my sleeve he~he~he X3. Yes I know soo much about the pressure, but I was hoping to ease my way into this story, but I guess I can't take it easy now. And I'll try my best not to disappoint you readers, but I can't make any guarantees since I have my way of wanting to write this story, and I am pretty stubborn about certain things.

(P.S. I took into serious consideration about finding a Beta-reader ever since you suggested it. [Hence, I couldn't go further on with Chapter 3 until I resolved this issue at hand, it really gave me a mental block] I asked my friend and she said she'll help me, so this re-post of Chapter 2 is the actual Beta'd-version of it. I hope it is much better now^w^)

TheMissMalave: Yes, thank you for liking my story :) (P.S. thanks for faving the story)

ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36: Thank you to you too ^_^

Wings-chan: Indeed Shika is a man & can't resist temptations XD, but sometimes he's just too lazy, but that's why I think I like his character soo much :p (P.S. thanks for putting this story on your Favorites list)

Er, sorry for the short chapter, I will begin to make longer chappies as soon as I really get this story going. I tend to keep things a bit shorter at the beginning, as a sort of "testing the waters" type of thing. Since I am so new at this TAT...Read & Review if you want. Will start to work on Chapt 3 now~


End file.
